Who Are You, Really?
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Slight AU where Luka lived and Claude, Hannah and the triplets weren't around or contracted with] Alois Trancy is the head of the Trancy Estate, with his faithful little brother Luka happily at his side. But what if the real Alois Trancy came back, and Alois and Luka were kicked out onto the streets?


**So...this is just something I've had on my mind for a while, but from the canon events in the anime, I think we can assume the real Alois is dead and Jim Macken took his place. Unless Alois wasn't telling the entire truth...**

* * *

"C-C'mon Luka, we have to keep going...there has to be someone around here somewhere..."

"But Brother, who was that man? He hurt you, Brother".

"I know Luka, he was the person I was meant to be, okay? There's nothing more you need to know". Jim wiped the blood away on his sleeve that trickled from a cut on his cheek. The pouring rain made his cuts sting, but he and Luka had to keep going and find somewhere to shelter themselves.

"Brother...I can't walk anymore, my legs hurt and I'm tired..."

Jim sighed softly and stopped to pick Luka up, holding the small boy close to him as they continued on their way. They soon found themselves in London town, walking along the side of the road with torn clothes and soaked to the skin. Carriages splashed through puddles as they passed, sending slashes of mud and dirty rain water onto the boys. Jim grumbled under his breath, cussing but low enough so Luka wouldn't hear his foul language.

* * *

Once they had made it through London town, Jim took a narrow pathway that led away from the main part of the city, and soon stumbled upon a large manor. It looked very old and yet looked very well kept at the same time. The rain had grown heavier, and a storm had also begun to roll in, the loud crashes of thunder and flashes of lightning making Luka tremble in his arms. Jim fumbled around his neck with numb fingers, managing to grasp as a spider necklace and pull it out for identification. It was a natural thing for him to do, everyone at the Trancy Manor had had one to get to places without fuss.

Jim stumbled up to the doors of the manor and set Luka down, holding the boy close to his side as he rapped almost impatiently on the door. Luka gripped tightly onto his brother's arm as the doors opened to reveal a butler. "How can I help?"

"Please...I need somewhere to stay...w-we were attacked and driven from our home and have nowhere to go..."

"My brother got hurt, see?" Luka pointed to Jim's cheek where the cut was still bleeding. "He needs it healing".

"Hush Luka, it's just a cut, I'm fine. Please sir, we just need to stay the night and then we'll be on our way, I promise".

"Sebastian, what's going on?" a new voice called from behind. "Whoever it is, let them inside. It's pouring down out in that storm and we wouldn't want them to catch cold".

"Yes Young Master". Sebastian stepped aside and let the two boys in. The other voice, belonging to Ciel Phantomhive, head of the manor, noticed the necklace around Jim's neck.

"You're from the Trancy Estate, what's your name".

"...Alois. Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy Manor".

"But Brother, your real name is-"

"Hush Luka. I told you what happened".

"What does he mean, _Alois_?" Ciel raised an eyebrow in question, Sebastian at his side loyally.

"Brother...you said we can't go back, so just tell them...they seem nice".

"No Luka, we can't trust anyone in this world but each other, how many times?" the blond sighed. "We'll be on our way..." he turned towards the door, a hand around Luka's wrist when Ciel called him back.

"I've heard the story of Alois Trancy. He got abducted by fairies soon after his birth and then returned recently, but his father died just after his return".

"Abducted by fairies?" Jim asked.

"That's what they say. I'm Ciel Phantomhive by the way, in case you don't know. I know the Trancys can be very closed people".

"Mr Phantomhive sir, have you seen a fairy?" Luka asked childishly. Jim smiled a little, Luka still had some innocence, at least.

Ciel, somewhat taken back by the question, shook his head. "No, I haven't seen one. I don't believe they exist". Luka then took what confidence he had and walked up to Ciel, away from his brother, and smiled brightly up at the boy. He then surprised Ciel and Jim by hugging Ciel around the waist.

"Please let us stay here with you for a bit. My brother is tired and we're hungry. He does everything for me, ever since our parents died and we had to fend for ourselves. The villagers hated us, but my brother didn't care, he always puts me first before anything. And then we got taken away from the village when it suddenly burned down, and then my brother was always doing horrible things for the dirty old man to keep me safe. And now the old man died and we were okay until the other man came and attacked my brother and kicked us out. Please Mr Phantomhive sir, Brother only does what he has to for me, he doesn't need to..."

Ciel glanced over at Jim, who had tears running down his face and was attempting to wipe them away. Ciel slowly knelt down to Luka's height and locked eyes with him. "Tell me, Luka...what do you want most in the world?"

"That's easy; I want my brother to be happy!"

Jim looked over at the two, finally having cleared up his tears. Luka just wanted him to be happy...that was all he ever wanted. He didn't want revenge on people like Jim had. He didn't want or need the fame and fortune that the Trancy Estate had provided for them. No, Luka only wanted his happiness...

"I'll let you stay, but first you have to tell me your real name and who attacked you back at the Trancy Manor. Sebastian, prepare some tea and bring it to my office".

"Yes Young Master".

"I want to go with Sebastian!"

"Luka, I don't think-"

"No, Master Trancy, it's fine if he joins me". Sebastian then walked off to perform his job with Luka happily following in tow, whilst Jim followed Ciel to the dark bluenette's office.

* * *

"So your real names are Luka and Jim Macken. So who attacked you?"

"...The real Alois Trancy, he came back. Everyone was convinced he was dead. And then all of a sudden he came back and kicked us out. I...I didn't know what to do, I was only thinking of Luka. All we want is to keep one another happy, that's all we ask. What Luka told you was also the truth; we were hated in our village once our parents died, so we stole from people and played pranks until they came and took us away to the Trancy Manor after the village burned down".

"What did the Former Trancy Earl do to you?"

"...Let's just say I became his favourite bedmate".

"You were used as a sex slave?!"

"Yes. There others, not just me, I just ended up being his favourite, so he named me his son in the end. When he died, I pretended to care at his funeral, but I set the other boys free. By that time, I thought living at the manor would be okay for me and Luka. Until tonight..."

"...Jim. I...I sort of understand. I was put through something similar, abducted after my parents died in a fire and then tortured. I escaped thanks to Sebastian though, when I met him. You and Luka can stay for as long as you need to. Or, if you'd rather then I wouldn't mind having the both of you here permanently. You seem like good people to me, I trust you".

"You...You really mean that, Ciel?"

"Yes, I mean it. You're welcome to stay here".

Tears welled up in Jim's eyes. "Thank you... Thank you so much". Ciel showed a small smile of his own and Jim excitedly told Luka the news when Sebastian brought in the tea.

* * *

 **I feel that Ciel and Luka would have a good bond with one another really, and that together they could help Alois/Jim become a better person. Y'know, if Luka had lived (I'm pretty sure those two would've found a way to burn the village themselves anyway eventually) and if Ciel had listened to Alois properly and given him a chance - Ciel knew their stories were similar, Sebastian even said so, but of course Ciel had to be blinded with rage and had to get revenge when he believed Alois caused his parents' death. I mean, did he even truly do it? I don't remember him openly admitting to it, all he wanted was Ciel and as far as I can tell that was to only kill him. C'mon Alois, get a grip.**

 **If you've seen the OVA named _Spider's Intention_ then when Alois is talking to that butterfly and he's like "I was kind enough to save you. But now you want to repay me by flying away, I don't think so. So I'm going to rip your wing off and then you can't go anywhere". I was like "Calm down Alois, it's just a freaking butterfly!" xD Ah, I still adore the little fickle though**

 **(yes, yes, he is my little fickle, deal with it xD)**


End file.
